Human (Earth-4127)
Humans '''(Homo sapiens sapiens, Latin for "man who knows of his knowledge"), also known as '''Hamanune (plural Hamanush) in the orokin era, are a sapient race of mammals native to Earth. They are some of the newest species to join the larger galactic community. History Pre-History Despite their exact origin being contested in paleontological debates, humanity can trace their origins back to the ancient humanoid species orokin, who were responsible for their creation. In 3.2 Billion BCE, a lone orokin ingested a black liquid and sacrificed his own life to seed life on Earth for unknown reasons, leading to the birth of the hominid genus called Australopithecus. Homo sapiens was not the only human race to evolve on Earth, with many other branches of the Homo genus appearing. However, all were still collectively known as humanity. Homo erectus, neanderthalensis and floresiensis coexisted with Homo sapiens, sharing many cultural and genetic traits between each other, as well as interbreeding, with 1-4% of the DNA in European and East Asian humans is Neanderthal, while Melanesian people have 4% of Denisovan blood. Humans became one of the few races to survive the flood onslaught on the galaxy, and so were indexed in the Ark by the Librarian as per the Conservation Measure. Despite most of their population being composed by the Ur-Didact on Omega Halo, the Librarian was able to save enough individuals to revitalize humanity. After the activation of the Halo Array, humans were returned to Earth through a keyships, and the first race to be reintroduced by the orokin. Rebuilding .]]The development of current human civilization started with the ability to harness the growth cycle of planets, allowing the production of edible food-energy in systemic fashion. This period of time was referred as the Neolithic Revolution, which occurred on Earth 10,000 years in the past, and then spread through diasporal human groups. Coming stability originated from systemic agriculture, which allowed the settling of permanent homes and development of complex tools to benefit humans. Innovative toolmaking and domestication of animals only served to advance human populations, allowing them to expand even more and trade goods with one another. These populations led to the formation of the first formal civilizations 8,500 years in the past. These cultures have sites believed to have formed in Southwest Asia and Asia Minor, appearing in other locations not long after. Their civilizations and infrastructure continued to develop, expanding in complexity with the discovery of innovative technologies and the growth of large populations, which ultimately allowed for the increasing food-energy availability to thrive. Advancements in economics, society, politics and science lingered on, granting the race the power to automate once manual labor in the Industrial Revolution. 18th-20th centuries .]]The 18th through the 20th centuries saw enormous changes for the countries where the Industrial Revolution took place. In the aftermath of the unintended political and economic shifts through the refinery of capitalist resource management techniques led to the development of the automobile, the radio, the television, aircraft, among many others which were unheard or previously though impossible. Revolutionary progress was made into the development of medicine and chemistry, such as the discovery of anesthesia and penicillin, forever altering all following surgical and medical practices. Before these breakthroughs, humans' average lifespans reached 45 years, but thanks to the discovery of antibiotics and other forms of medication, the lifespan severely increased to 80 and beyond. Humans virtually grew in efficiency and power in three centuries more than they did in the last millennium. Arts, science, and military forces also followed soon, with armed conflicts soon taking over, discarding the ancient and primitive weaponry in favor of advanced weapons of war. Following both World War I and World War II, the latter which saw the death of 3% of the world population at the time (est. 2.3 billion), both within the first 50 years of the 20th century, humans saw the creation of superior and automatic weapons, radar, missiles, tanks, and at last the atomic bomb, the most powerful human weapon in existence at the time. seeing Earth from space.]]After World War II, and for the next 60 years, both the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (which succeeded by the Commonwealth of Independent States) started to compete for power and influence against each other in a period of time known as the Cold War, a non-declared war that led to an arms race and the continuous evolution of human weaponry and destructive potential, both in technology and military tactics and doctrines. One of these developments came to be during the Space Race, with the USSR launching the first satellite and sending the first human, Yuri Gagarin, to space, officially propelling humans as spacefaring, rising to Tier 5 in the scale of Technological Achievement Tiers. The U.S. launched the first human, Neil Armstrong, to the Moon, surpassing the Soviet Union's capabilities, which, after its downfall, effectively made the United States the biggest worldwide influence, something that shaped human society forever. , responsible for the eventual human unification under the Unified Earth Government.]]Consequently, with the creation of the Internet lately in the 20th century, the achievements of this particular era forever revolutionized data processing and communications for humanity. World politics also saw change, with the creation of the United Nations. Once heavy and dominant, religious dogmas saw large decrease in the decision-making of nations around the world with the neutral nature of the new constitutions, as science and logical reasoning and explanations for natural phenomena and methodology rising in popularity and importance. Despite religion still being important to humanity, it only ever lingered on personal ethical codes. Space colonization on Mars by Ares One.]]With the new space technology, humans were able to immediately explore the space that surrounded their planet in the 20th century, through the advance in population that went beyond the natural capacity to sustain civilization. This culminated into numerous conflicts over resources, economics, politics and religion on Earth, leading to numerous conflicts. These eventual tensions heavily pressured the species for the centuries to come, with the rise of the Unified Earth Government, which took over the space colonization, exploration, and the representation of the human race. The subsequent Interplanetary War in the 2160s saw a major change in direction for the governance of and Tobias Fleming Shaw, creators of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.]]humanity, with a vicious conflict which spanned through the solar system, leading the UEG to fully develop in a true governing body to lead majority of Earth's nations. Despite the growing threat of overpopulation on the planet, the colonization on Jupiter, Mercury and Venus led to the launch of the Ares One mission in an attempt to discover inhabitable areas through the planets. On Mars, the team, led by Mateus Silva, discovered the Element zero in the Deseado Crater. After decades of study, the rare material aided in the discovery and development of dark energy in 2287 and slipspace travel in 2291, helping the UEG and its UNSC to explore and colonize planets beyond the solar system, which put an end into the population worries on Earth. This expansion, which would be named ''Domus Diaspora'', or the "Golden Age", ushered a new era for mankind, with many of their new colonies, such as Reach, becoming mainstains and offering not only new homes but also deposits to many goods, such as titanium and the revolutionary imulsion, a luminescent, highly volatile, low-viscosity fluid. The expensive implementation of technology, such as construction and development of ships and vessels ensured interstellar travel, communication, and trade, as well as the creation and introduction of androids in the market, who took over many of the manual labor and fields complicated for a normal human to operate. For the following centuries, the synthetic collective Assembly was helping to ensure the advancements and survival of the human race. Insurrection .]]One more century of expansion under the newly reformed UEE led to a divide between the Inner and Outer Colonies, the first being enriched and established during the Messer regime, benefiting from centuries of leadership, while the other was responsible for supplying most of the resources that allowed the core planets and Earth to thrive for so many years. As predicted by sociologist Elias Carver, the distrust and discontent from the Outer Colonies with any regimes after the fall of Linton Messer would culminate into brushfire wars that became known as the Insurrection. The conflict became so dangerous that it intimidated the UEE, as they predicted the conflict would escalate into an apocaliptic civil war, leading to the creation of the ORION Project and the SPARTAN-II Program, alongside numerous UNSC campaigns across the colonies. These events led to safer and widespread forms of human augmentation, as SPARTAN supersoldiers started to be produced in large numbers. Biology Anatomy and physiology Orokin connections Culture and society Homeworld and colonies Technology Category:Earth-4127 Category:Sapient species of Earth-4127 Category:Species of Earth-4127 Category:Humans of Earth-4127 Category:Created by Draft227